New Student, Old Friend
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: Gaara is a new student and he will soon learn that relationships can be confusing and that having multiple partners is not a bad thing after he is betrayed. It is better than it sounds.WARNING:rape,yaoi. Don't like, don't read. READ AND REVIEW for update
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any other characters. READ AND REVIEW. I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE 7 REVIEWS.

* * *

Shikamaru silently watches as Kiba made his way over to the new kid. His name is Subaku no Gaara, and Kiba loved to pick on him much to the older kid's annoyance. Other kids were smirking.

"Hey, shrimp! Kill anyone lately?" Shikamaru heard him say. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Gaara was looking pissed. His eyes grew clouded when Kiba pushed him to the ground. A growing sense of apprehension swelled in the shadow nin's gut. He didn't like the sneer on Kiba's face. He rose to his feet and took a step his hands sighning in front of him. The shadow that streched across the floor went unnoticed by the Inuzaku but he saw gaara's eyes glance in his direction.

"Look at me when i'm talking to you, twerp!" Kiba yelled and drove his fist into Gaara's cheek, cracking the bone. The red head didn't flinch. Just as kiba drew back a leg to kick him his muscles locked in place. His eyes darted to the side to see Shika staring at him. A growl of frustration emerged from his throat.

A smirk started to form on Gaara's face but he stopped as a painful twinge reminded him. He stood upand rubbed his cheek, he could already feel the bruise forming.

Kiba was now face to face with Shika. He released the jutsu and smiled at the redhead. Before Kiba could react he he hit him square in the nose. The force of the blow sent kiba into the bushes a few yards away. Laughter erupted in the courtyard. Kiba emerged from the bushes with blood dripping down his chin.

When Shika turned in Gaara's direction the red head was already gone.  
_

Gaara winced as he touched his cheek. It was throbbing. When a shadow fell over his form he glanced up to see his older brother Konkurou and not far behind him was Temari, his older sister. Gaara just waited, he knew what was coming.

"Why do you let them bully you?" Konkurou started softly. Gaara just shrugged, he didn't want them to fear him like his siblings had for so long. He wanted friends. Someone to talk to and understand him for once. Temari came to the other side of him.

"Raise your head and let me see." Reluctantly he did as he was bid. A hiss escaped her lips when she saw the bruise which was a deep indigo, almost black. He lowered his head once more. When he reached his apartment his siblings left and he entered. He flicked on the lights and walked into the bathroom.

Shikamaru silently followed the trio of siblings down the street. When the other two left and Gaara had entered his apartment , Shika quietly followed behind him. He heard the shower turn on and followed the sound to the bathroom.

When he entered he could see the cloudy form of the red head behind the glass. He walked closer to the shower stall and shucked his clothes off and silently slipped into the showerand pulled Gaara against his chest.

Gaara's breath left him in a shocked gasp and he stiffened until he recognized the form pressed against and relaxed. He reached up and pulled the pony tail holder out of Shika's hair loving the feal of it against his skin.

Shikamaru smiled and put his lips to Gaara's wet hair. As he felt his hair fall around his face he inhaled deeply, taking in the spicy scent of his redhead. "Why do you let them hurt you . . . ." Shikamaru's voice was barely audible over the thundering shower. It was filled with love and grief.

"I want them to accept me, not fear me." Gaara's voice was equally soft as he turned in his lover's arms and pressed a soft kiss to the shadow nin's chest.

"You need to stand up to him before he hurts you worse." Shika sighed, he knew Gaara wasn't going to listen.

Kiba smacked Gaara and pushed him into the locker room wall. Gaara didn't flinch. He just watched, waiting for an oppurtunity. As Kiba went to hit him again his fist was caught. The brunette looked over his shoulder to see who had stopped him and was surprised to see Naruto's blue eyes blazing in anger and flickering from red back to blue.

"Release him." The blond's voice was dangerously low. Kiba dropped Gaara to the ground and watched as the red head automatically rubbed his throat. Gaara stood up slowly, a little sore but with no lasting damage done to his form. Even as Naruto watched the younger kid's bruises faded, the only one that wasn't gone was the one on his cheek from the other day.

His facial expression didn't change as he gathered his dropped clothes and dressed. His shirt did nothing to hide the finger marks around his throat that hadn't faded. Being dragged out of the showers was a regular occurence and Gaara was used to the beatings, in fact it was almost to the point where they had started to feel good. But, they didn't need to know that.

Naruto's interference today only meant that he was going to get beaten until he passed out at his house. Gaara picked up his back pack and walked out mildly surprised to see the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji, waiting for him. Neji fell into step beside Gaara and inconspicuously checking him over for lasting damage.

"I'm fine. Just a few new bruises." Gaara's voice shocked Neji. He had thought that the red head was completely oblivious to him. "Ok." Neji recovered enough to say. Gaara reached the class and walked to the back and sat down. The seats around his desk that were usually empty were filled. The Uchihas Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara were seated in them. All of them were senoirs just like him.

Itachi's eyes followed him as well as Sasuke's and Madara's. It was kinda' creepin' him out with how silent they were. As Gaara sat he noticed that the class was utterly silent and still, as if they were waiting for him to say something. Gaara simply pulled out a book and read. He could feel their eyes drifting away from him as he ignored them.

Madara watched him as he read waiting for a sign of pain as the bruises on his cheek and throat changed colors, the ones on his throaght darkening even as the one on his cheek appeared to heal. The sand nin never flinched. The teacher claimed the class' attention then and Madara had to glance away every now and then to watch the teacher. Gaara never had to as he had finished all the work from all of his teachers for the entire year.

When the bell rang Gaara put up his book and gathered his things preparing himself for the questions his brother would ask. He began walking home. "Hey Gaara! Wait up!" A shout came from behind him and he stopped and let the blond catch up.

"What?" He was begining to get annoyed, everyone had kept giving him looks as though they thought he would either break or explode.

"You look as though you could use a few friends and . . . I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." Naruto looked down at his feet and a dark look crossed his face, a testament to the memories of when he was alone with no one to help him.

"Don't worry about it, it happens every day so it quit bothering me. Anyways, I don't know why you're bothering to be my friend." Gaara was slowly walking as he let his mind drift through his thoughts when he heard a diffrent voice than usual enter his mind.

**_Shukaku, are you not guarding this child? He is suffering needless abuse from some punk!_**

Gaara gripped his hair and pulled when his demon answerd.

**_What? You think I would allow harm to him if he could not supress my will! This child is powerfull! The most I can do is heal his body as its damaged!_**

A moan escaped him and he dropped to his knees. Their voices were so loud! It hurt. The pain was over ridding him and he curled into a ball. Naruto dropped to his knees and pulled the red head into his lap.

'Kyuubi, please lower your voice. You are hurting Gaara.' Naruto spoke softly knowing that if he didn't he himself would be hurting him. He felt her relent.

**_Shukaku lower your voice, you are hurting your host. As for his strong will, I'm not saying take over I just mean resume making the sand shields._**

As their voices lowered Gaara slowly uncurled and let his head rest comfertably on the blond's lap. There was a small trickle of blood running down Gaara's cheek and Naruto, like the kitsune he was, bent over him and lapped it up. The sand nin's eyes widened and he stared into Naruto's eyes. They were in the exact same position when shikamaru walked up.

* * *

Well read and review and tell me what you think. I have more chapters written but I won't update until I have 7 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not what it looked like." Gaara sighed when Shikamaru just lifted a brow as if to say he didn't beleive him.

"I'm telling you the truth. Naruto was only holding me in his lap because my demon started screaming in my head and he didn't want me to hurt myself." A frustrated growl escaped him as his boyfriend continued to disbeleive him. The red head gave up and walked out of the shadow nin's house just as Rock Lee showed up.

"Hey Gaar-" He was cut off as Gaara kept walking. When he reached his appartment and walked in a slight startled sound escaped him as a light flicked on. Kiba was standing in the room with the furniture pushed against the walls. It was a peculiarity but he guessed that Kiba didn't want to replace furniture.

"Just get it over with, I'm not in the mood for something drawn out." Gaara pulled off his shirt and stood still, ready for the first blow, oddly wanting the abuse.

Kiba hit him and knocked him to the floor, watching as blood dripped onto the polished wood. As the sand nin got to his feet he kicked him flipping him onto his back even as a cracking sound filled the silence. Kiba stopped to watch as one pale hand wrapped around a slender waist and held itself there even as its owner stood waiting for the next blow.

Kiba didn't strike again just watched as the redhead sank back down to his knees. Then the oddest thing happened. A smile formed on Gaara's face.  
"Thank you for giving me what I needed." As Gaara spoke he slowly fell to the floor and landed unconcious.

Kiba walked forward and picked him up. 'Who is this kid?' He sprinted to the hospital and laid him on a bed even as he called for Tsunade.

Gaara groaned, his chest felt like it was being sat on. He opened his and gazed blearily around. A movement made him look toward the door. Shikamaru was standing there with a pissed off look on his face. Gaara glanced in the direction he was staring in and was startled to see Kiba's sleeping body in the chair by his bed. The Inuzaku's head was on the matress by Gaara's hip.

Another movement, this one on the bed, made Gaara suddenly aware of the two bodies he was lying in between. Madara Uchiha had his mouth pressed to the red head's neck and the second guy was laying on him with his head on his abs. 'No wonder I feel like I'm being crushed.' Gaara thought absently as he watched the bruises on his chest and upper abdomen fade and disapear as Shukaku worked him.

Shikamaru's glare was broken as a shirtless Sasuke pushed past him and climbed onto the bed to lay back down. Shikamaru's facial expression went from shock to confusion to anger. A groan caught Gaara's attention and he turned to look at Kiba once more.

The brunette picked up his head and groaned, his back was killing him. He loked at Gaara and his eyes widened taking in the sight of him and the other boys including the bare back leading under the blanket.

Itachi was just begining to wake up, as he shifted his chest rubbed over Gaara's flaccid cock the stimulation slowly rousing it to its full length witch was a full 8in long. Itachi went still as a smirk formed on his face and he glanced up.

Gaara blushed. He had tried to stop his reaction but it had been too long since the last time he had fucked. Just then the doctor and Naruto walked through the door and they both froze in shock.

The doctor was the first to recover. "Alright, everyone off my patient." Tsunade ordered them. She wished she had a camera to get a picture of the Uchihas finally showing a true intrest in someone. Everyone who knew the three teens knew that they were a package deal.

"Well. Gaara, I'm and from your report I think it's safe to say you have 3 fractured ribs." He merely looked at her with his hands in his lap as everyone cleared off the bed, hopefully hidding his boner from her and his boyfriend. He already knew it was too late to hide it from Naruto as that was what had shocked the blond, not the sight of the guys.

The sand nin winced as said ribs popped back in place with a loud crack. "Not anymore." He wrapped the blaket around his slender, almost girlish form and walked to the closet where his clothes were hanging. He let the blanket drop when he turned his back and bent to pull on his pants. A loud gasp echoed in the room and he looked up. The Uchihas, Naruto, and Kiba were all staring at his cock as he had yet to pull his pants up onto his hips. It jutted thick and proud from his body as if to demand their attention. He groaned when he wrapped his hand around it and pulled it up, carefully zipping his pants. As it was, the tip still showed above the waist band.

He grabbed his shirt and dropped it down over his head and pushed his arms through the sleeves. The material dropped down to just below the top of his pockets.

"Gaara." Shikamaru called his name impatience tinging his voice. He was standing beside Madara with a nasty scowl on hs face.  
"Yes?" He looked at the shadow nin's face and sighed, he knew how bad it looked.  
"Why are they here?"  
"I don't know, I only just woke up three minutes ago." Gaara was begining to get pissed off. His boyfriend, who allegedly loved him, was more concerened with how many people had been on the bed than he was about Gaara himself.

Shikamaru turned and left without another word. He bumped into Hinata and Neji in the hall. "How-?" Hinata's question was cutt off as Shika began to run nearly sending /neji to the floor. "What's his problem?" Neji muttered under his breath catching his balance.

His question was answered when he saw all the guys in Gaara's room. As he watched they all convereged on the silent, hurt red head. Madara pulled him into his arms as tears began to flow down Gaara's pale face.

As Gaara walked into Shika's apartment he heard a moan come from the bedroom. His foot steps became cautious as he went further down he hall to the older boy's room. The door was open. He froze in the doorway as his heart tried to tear its self apart.

Lee was fucking Shikamaru and the shadow nin was loving it. Just then he opened his eyes to see Gaara standing in the doorway. "Shit!" The explective burst out of his mouth just as he came, taking Rock Lee with him.

By the time he reopened his eyes Gaara was long gone. He had left the extra apartment key on the counter and reclaimed his own extra key.  
_

Sorry to cut this chapter short but i'm gearing up for typing the orgy scene. Read and Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait.

* * *

Gaara walked to his home in a daze, his eyes dry but not from lack of anguish. His heart-felt as if it had been torn in two and stuck in a blender.

He opened his door and shut it behind him, walking through his apartment until he reached his bathroom, stripping down to his skin. His sand armor slid off and went into his gourd as he turned on the water, not bothering to wait for it to get hot, the icy water slicing through his skin like knives. The sensation felt fitting as he slid to the bottom of the tub and closed his eyes.

A question echoed through his mind as he slipped into unconsciousness, 'Why did it always happen to him? Was he really such a monster that no one could love him?'

Itachi knocked on the door of Gaara's apartment, but no one answered. he looked at his brother who shrugged and opened the door, immediately noting the sound of running water. They followed it to the bathroom and Sasuke rushed forward, picking up the red head as though he were as a child. Sasuke violently shivered as the soaked boy's skin touched his, the cold invading his body heat.

Gaara blearily opened his eyes as heat penetrated his daze. He belatedly realized that he was in his room and two bodies were pressed to his. One from either side. He tried to focus on them but gave up and passed back out when his eyes refused his demand.

Itachi grumbled as a loud knock woke him up. He pulled the blankets higher over the three of them and thought,'If no one answers they'll go away." No such luck.

Naruto knocked on the door again and looked at Sasori, Pein, and Deidara. Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu had declined the invitation to tag along, too engrossed in their training, or in Hidan's case ceremony, to care.

Naruto pushed open the door and traced the sound of still running water to Gaara's bathroom. Finding it empty he led the group to the bedroom where they found Sasuke and Itachi in the bed. It was obvious all three were naked. Naruto barely noticed as Sasori left to turn off the shower. His blue eyes were wide as he walked forward quietly.

Gaara knew the moment the others entered his apartment. His teal eyes opening slightly as he shifted, his round ass rubbing against Sasuke's groin. the two were the same height now, Gaara having grown in the past year. Sasuke moaned softly and pressed forward, his now hard cock prodding at Gaara's entrance slightly.

Naruto looked at them as Itachi looked back, their eyes meeting as Naruto and the others stripped, Sasori having rejoined them. They all knew what was fixing to happen.

Gaara found himself on his hands and knees as a hot tongue licked the tight ring of muscles. He moaned loudly as his body seemed to catch fire. As he looked up he saw Naruto's hard dick in front of him and he wantonly latched onto the slightly red tip, his tongue swirling around it before he sucked just as the tongue was replaced by a much bigger appendage.

Itachi looked at his brother as he pushed his cock into Gaara slowly, watching as Sasori sixty-nined Gaara as Deidara began to fill his Dana. He felt his member pulse inside Gaara's slick heat as he watched Naruto being bent over the top of the teal eyed boy.

Naruto and his mouth met just as the spiky haired blond moaned loudly as Gaara found a particularly sensitive spot on his shaft when he deep throated the blond. Deidara and Itachi both took up a hard rythm, making their ukes' moans grow louder.

When Gaara began to moan and writhe beneath him he could only, the red-head still with his mouth full of Naruto, cumming into Sasori's mouth as his body was overloaded with pleasure after having not been touched in so long. Pein watched all this and almost groaned a cold pale hand wrapped around his hard cock, tugging him from the room just as all the others came. Pein closed the door behind him and followed the oldest Uchiha obediently.

Madara had come in just in time to see Naruto being bent forward by Sasuke. The sight had turned him on to no end. As he led Pein into the living room he smirked and forced the orange-headed man down onto his knees. Madara had already taken off his shirt, socks, and shoes. All he had left were his pants as he never wore boxers, preferring not to constrict himself.

Pein in return smirked up at Madara and took the zipper into his mouth, tugging the tongue down with his teeth, leaving small kisses on the flesh he exposed. as soon as the Uchiha's erection sprang free he licked the tip and swallowed it, deep throating the throbbing member as he pushed the denim down with his hands.

Madara growled and pushed Pein off, flipping the orange-headed man onto his knees with his perfect muscled ass up and the rest of him face down as he drove in. he hadn't had to use lube as before Naruto had interrupted them he and Pein had already been engaged deeply with one another.

Madara thrusted in fast and hard as Pein let out deep moans of knew the pierced man was close and thrusted harder, biting into his neck as he reached his hand around to stroke Pein's weeping cock. He hadn't touched even as Pein called out and came his cum splattering the wooden floor beneath him as Madara came inside him. Both men collapsed to their sides, Madara pulling out of Pein and hugging him close into his ear before snickering and whispering, "Tobi is a good boy."

* * *

This scene was an apology to all my readers who have followed this story. I will have a better update out within the next few days. Warning: Rape will be in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

As there is so much traffic for this story I shall update. Hope you all enjoy. Also, I have a poll up on my profile as to which story you want updated the most. Review please. Also, as warned there is rape in this chapter. It is a very short part, but there none the less.

* * *

Gaara looked around his room, leaning on the door jamb as he took in the sight. It was still so new to him. This...sharing he guessed that was what it was called. It had been two weeks since he had caught Shika with Rock Lee. The sight was forever burned into his mind.

He blinked as a pair of arms wrapped around him, bringing him back to the current sight he was enjoying now. It seemed as though almost al the younger Uchiha's were his lovers now. They had all come in when he had been completely out of it. They had proceeded to care for him and to comfort him in the only way they knew how. Sex.

It came naturally to them it seemed. Gaara looked over his shoulder his teal eyes met with baby blue. Naruto put his head on the shorter of the twos' shoulder. He was taller than Gaara by a few inches. Not much really, but enough to make Gaara look dainty beside him.

Naruto softly kissed Gaara and tugged him away from the bedroom where Itachi, Sasuke, and Madara all laid sleeping. Pein had since gone back to the apartment that he and Madara rented. Sasori was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee as Deidara cooked up some pancakes.

Gaara leaned back into Naruto's embrace as he looked around his kitchen. He knew he had to go to the store and sighed before leaving Naruto's hold. " Guys, I need to go to the market for groceries." He knew as soon as he spoke that he was going to be accompanied by at least two of his lovers and also knew there was no use arguing.

His lovers were very protective of him and made no secret of what nature their relationships with him were. Naruto frowned at Gaara before nodding. He couldn't go with him, but he knew Sasori and Deidara were going to.

"We'll go with him Naruto-kun." Sasori announced as Deidara served himself breakfast. He knew better than to try to serve Gaara breakfast. The red-head wasn't a morning person. In fact he wasn't a day person. Gaara was only truly happy when surrounded by the night as were Itachi and Madara.

"Very well. Just be sure to stay close to him. Shikamaru has become determined to reclaim Gaara. We all know that he doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell. But still. We can't afford to let anything happen to our red-head." Naruto grumbled and sat down, pulling said red-head into his lap and nuzzling his ear affectionately.

He wouldn't admit it but he was worried. The normally lazy Nara had suddenly become obsessed with Gaara. Shikamaru believed that they had corrupted Gaara and forced him to become their lover.

He couldn't accept the fact that because he couldn't keep Lee out of his pants and had cheated on Gaara that he himself was the reason Gaara had left.

Gaara comfortably rested in Naruto's lap as he waited for the two that were to go with him to finish their breakfast. He didn't really want to leave the house, but it was necessary. Because while Naruto was fine living off just ramen, Gaara liked real food.

Gaara stood up as Deidara and Sasori finished and walked to the door. They caught up with him just as he walked out the door. When they reached the market they found it very crowded and Gaara decided that had it not been needed that staying home was greatly preferable as he felt the crowd of people pushing into him.

He flinched as a harsh grip encased his bicep.

"Gaara, you're coming with me. Quickly before those two find us and further corrupt your innocent mind." Gaara shivered as he was forcibly removed from the market and forced into a nearby building. The walls of the inside of the room he was in were cracked and peeling.

"WHAT?! What do you mean you lost Gaara? You were supposed to keep an eye on him at all times!" Naruto ranted as Sasori reported to him.

Deidara had gone to fetch Pein as Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke had walked into the room at all the commotion. The Uchihas were beyond pissed. They were enraged that Gaara had been kidnapped by Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry. The market place was unusually crowded and he was separated from us." Sasori bowed his head in shame. Who knew what the Nara was going to do to Naruto.

Pein walked in halfway through the explanation and walked forward. He wrapped his arms about Madara and held him close whispering in his ear,"We'll find him. I promise."

Gaara screamed as he felt Shikamaru thrust into his body dry. The thrust ripped his entrance and caused him to bleed allowing Shikamaru greater freedom of movement. He had the red-head pinned beneath him as he harshly bit his neck. his fingers leaving dark bruises against Gaara's pale skin as sobs wracked small frame of the red-head.

He couldn't escape. Gaara whimpered and screamed as Shika continued to pound into his un stretched hole. He knew Shika was getting close and desperately tried to get away.

"NOO! NO, don't cum in me! Please! Don't!" Gaara was unaware he was begging, but the man who kicked down the door was very aware of it and it infuriated him as his pale blank eyes took in the scene in front of him. Neji watched as Gaara crumbled beneath Shika as he quickly knocked the Nara away from the shaking boy.

Hinata rushed to Gaara's side and took off her jacket, covering the shaking boy with it as Neji continued to beat the Nara into unconsciousness.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short. Yes, the Hyuugas' entered unexpectedly. but i'm the authoress. I can twist this fanfic to my warped imagination. Review and I shall update.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata transported Gaara with her jutsu as he was too large for her to lift on her own. They appeared in the den of his apartment amidst frantic voices, Sasuke's and Naruto's being loudest.

"Help!" She screamed the word and silence descended upon the apartment aside form the tread of multiple feet. Naruto was the first to reach the red-head and knelt by his side as Sasuke mirrored him on the other side. They locked eyes before looking down to the paler than usual teen. Gaara's skin was nearly transparent.

Naruto gently picked him up and took him into the bathroom, his attention focused on the light man in his tanned arms. His eyes were full of sorrow as he set him down upon the sink to examine him better. Naruto stripped and warmed up the water before picking him up and cradling him ton his chest, the water rushing down his skin in smooth rivulets.

Gaara slowly ceased to shiver, his skin gaining color gradually as the water washed away the traces of physical trauma. 'If only I could wash away those memories as easily as water does blood.' Naruto mused and lathered a wash rag, gently rubbing it over Gaara's skin after kneeling down and laying him against the smooth bottom of the tub. His hands hesitated over the bruises showing up on his lover's skin.

Naruto's eyes shimmered as tears threatened to fall. He heard the door to the bathroom open and looked up as someone opened the curtain. Sasuke's black orbs met his as he stared down at the red head lying so lifelessly against the tile.

**One Week Later**

Gaara slowly walked around the market. He and Deidara were shopping for things to fix dinner with. Naruto had made it mandatory that he always have someone with him at all times. As such, the pale red head was being held in between said blonde, Naruto, and Deidara. Gaara sighed softly. He understood their caution but...

"Guys, get off of me will you? It's very hard to shop with both of you clinging to my hands." The sand nin was becoming annoyed. He loved them both, and even to some degree loved the Uchihas whom had decided to stick around with them. Sasuke and Itachi had quickly become his favorite among the clan.

"Sorry, we're just nervous. Since last time you ended up..." Naruto trailed off his eyes becoming clouded as he slowly scratched the back of his head. He hated to bring that up. Neji had almost killed the Naru in his rage. He may not love Gaara beyond that of a very close friend but he did still love him.

"It's ok, Naruto. Dei, you're being uncharacteristically quiet."

"S-sorry. I was just thinking. Sasori hasn't really talked to me in a while, yeah." Deidara scuffed his shoe against the linoleum as he looked down. He had had fun at Gaara's when they all slept together but he had always loved his Sasori no Danna. The older red head had always been his friend. They argued about whether art was eternal or just a brief moment in time to be savored as it happened. They all went to the Konoha ninja academy and were seniors.

Deidara and Sasori had been kicked out of their previous villages as had most of them except Naruto, and Sasuke. They were from Konohagakure.

"it's ok Dei. I'm sure he's just busy. I saw him working on something in his room the other day." Naruto soothed, placing his strong tanned hand on the older blonde's shoulder. Deidara smiled a little before he quickly gathered everything they would need and heading to the checkout with Gaara following the two blonds. He remained quiet, thinking about what Deidara had said. Gaara did love them, but he would rather not have a ton of partners.

* * *

Ok, sorry for the confusion and the short chapter. I got kinda stuck, but the next chapter will be full of new things. Review and tell me who you think should be paired with whom.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, I know. Long time since I updated. Well, if you're that bored I do ahve other stories that you can read while you wait for me to update.

I do not own Naruto much as I would like to. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such an ass and Naruto wouldn't be such an oblivious idiot.

* * *

Gaara sighed. He was sitting in history waiting for his teacher to show up. Hatake Kakashi was always late. Gaara was already finished with his work and he leaned his head back against the seat, looking up at the ceiling. It had already been three months since the incident with Shika.

Lee was apologetic in the extreme, constantly trying to talk to the impassive read had simply ignored him, continuing on with what he was doing as though the boy had never interrupted.

"Sorry class, there was this old lady and-" Kakashi was cut off as a knock sounded at the door. He opened it to reveal a blond boy, a big grin stretched across his face as he scratched his head and laughed nervously. Gaara arched his non existent eyebrow at his lover, wondering why he was later than his teacher.

"Sorry Kakashi sensei. Iruka sensei kept me late in math."

"Alright, Naruto. Go take your seat."

"Thanks sensei!" Naruto sat beside Gaara at his table and laced his fingers with the red head's. Sasuke smirked from Gaara's other side, his arm over the red head's shoulder. Gaara was surrounded by his lovers, even Itachi was there. He was glaring holes in Kisame's head as the sharkish man kept poking him in his side, deliberately trying to aggravate the Uchiha.

"Ouch!"

Gaara looked back to see Sasori glaring at Deidara, the blond having flicked the other red head in the head for sleeping while Kakashi began his lecture. Gaara sighed and put his head down on his desk, finding it quite comfertable as Naruto let him use his arm for a pillow.

Sasuke looked at the pale man, his normally ice cold eyes softening as he watched the red head rest. He knew that it was rare for Gaara to be able to sleep. He could only fully sleep when he and Naruto were there.

"Gaara...We all love you. I wonder who you'll decide to keep. I know it can't be all of us." Sasuke stroked his palm down theman's cheek as Naruto gently stroked the silky red hair backi from Gaara's face.

Naruto wrote down the notes from class with his free hand, Sasuke following his lead for once. The bell rang, signalling the end of class, waking Gaara from his light doze.

He walked silently in between Sasuke and Gaara, listening to Naruto's random chatter. He was happy for the company having spent most of his childhood alone. His family had feared him before he and Naruto had become friends, the red head subject to rages.

"Gaara...hey, Gaara? Am I boring you?" Naruto stopped talking and looked down to meet his lover's teal eyes, searching them for the reason of his distraction.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how I'm glad I have so many peolple to love me now. That I have precious bonds with you and Sasuke, and Itachi." Naruto blushed at this answer,scratching the back of his head as Sasuke smitrked and kissed the red head softly, his lips lingering to nip at Gaara's bottom lip.

"We're very happy to have you with us too, you know." Itachi had come up behind them just in time to hear Gaara confess to that. He softly kissed Gaara's ear then the back of his neck, his being taller than the petite sand nin coming in handy for once.

Gaara moaned soflty as his knees weakend from the attention the two Uchiha's were giving him.

"Ah, the power of Youth! Young love is a wonderful thing!" Might Gai proclaimed in a loud voice. The man was wearing his obnoxioous green and orange jumpsuit as he cam striding down the hall. He was the gym teacher you could say. He was responsible for taeching them the basics of Taijutsu.

Itachi groaned softly in Gaara's ear, wrapping his arms around the shorter male.'No, not him. He's so...eh.' Itachi thought in horror. The foursome quickly disappeared from sight of thye overly youth obssesed man. They had just reached the doors when they were flung open, a sandy yellow mop of hair greeting Gaara's eyes.

"Temari." Gaara acknowledged his sister as she walked beside them.

"Gaara, when are you coming home? Kankuro and I are going back to Suna soon. Are you coming with us?"

"No." Gaara answered flatly he was happy here, back in Suna...not so much.

"Sasori-Danna! Wait! I'm sorry!" Deidara exclaimed as Sasori walked quickly past the group standing in front of the door. Gaara caught his arm and pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and nuzzling his neck. Gaara did this deliberately, allowing the blond to catch up.

Sasori growled, trying not to give in to Gaara's embrace. He was still pissed at Deidara for hitting him earlier. Gaara sighed and tightened his grip before an idea came to him. He tripped Dei as he came closer and pushed Sasori into the blond, causing them to both fall, Sasori instictively wrapping his arms around Deidara to keep him from getting hurt.

He looked down into Deidara's blue eyes and blushed at the position he had landed in. He was wrapped protectively around him, his body betraying his feelings for him. Sasori noticed how close his lips were to Dei's and he bit his own bottom lip. Gaara smirked and knelt beside them. Everyone else was stunned into silence as Gaara bit the back of Sasori's neck, the puppet user collapsing onto the blond.

Sasori whimpered as Gaara bit harder, turning him on and making him lose contol slightly, his lips capturing the blond's beneath him in a searing kiss.

* * *

I leave you there. Please review and tell me who you believe should ened up with whom.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for the reviews and continued support of this story.

* * *

Deidara blushed as he glanced over at Sasori as he thought about their kiss. Gaara had to help, but Deidara knew that was only because Sasori was so stubborn. His eyes locked with Sasori's and they both looked away blushing. Gaara caught their glance and smirked. He was glad his plan had worked.

He loved them both, but it was about time he thinned down the numbers of his lovers. He knew he was going to keep Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi. Itachi because he and Sasuke were a package deal. You got both even if you only wanted one. Naruto because...Gaara blushed as the blond came to mind. Electric blue eyes and a sunny disposition, strong arms and a summer scent.

A nudge from beside him brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up, his eyes locking with black as a soft pair of lips met his. Gaara moaned softly as teeth nipped at his lips.

He sank his hand into the naturally spiky hair and soft hair of Sasuke just as a second pair of lips brushed the back of his neck before nipping the pale skin there. Gaara gasped into Sasuke's mouth, his back arching to press against the younger raven's firm chest.

"Oi oi, wait for me. I like loving on our favorite red head too, you know?" Naruto declared, a grin as his face as Sasuke and Itachi pulled back from Gaara, leaving him panting and flushed between them.

"Gomen, Naruto. He's just so..delicious." Itachi replied, holding said red head to his chest. Gaara blushed further before hiding his face in Sasuke's neck and biting down. Sasuke moaned and jerked against him, his body shuddering in unexpected pleasure. Itachi smirked as he watched Naruto walk up behind his little brother.

Naruto nipped Sake's ear as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him still as Gaara bit further down.

Deidara watched this and laughed, his eyes dancing in joy as Sasori joined in.

_later..._

Gaara focused on his school work then let his head drop to his desk. It was already after two in the morning.; He knew he needed to sleep,. but he just couldn't. Naruto had a mission and Sasuke had gone with him. He knew better than to sleep when he was alone. Gaara shuddered as he thought of the last time he'd tried. He'd ended up accidentally killing someone, his body taken over by the one-tail inside him. 'Damn the jinchuuriki. We're nothing but tools to those that don't know us.'

Gaara growled in frustration and let his head repeatedly bang into the desk. Itachi quietly walked into the room, following the source of the noise. He watched as Gaara banged his head against the desk before walking over to him and putting his hand in Gaara's way, pulling the red head up and back against him.

"Gaara, You need to sleep. It's not good for you to stay up all the time." Itachi said quietly. Gaara sighed and leaned back into Itachi's embrace, his eyes closing as he felt himself relax slightly.

"I know, but it's dangerous for me to sleep if Sasuke and Naruto aren't here." Gaara responded. Itachi ran his nails over Gaara's scalp. before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "I'll keep you safe. I promise you this. I'll be the place that you can return to, so sleep, Gaara. I'll still be here when you get up." Itachi picked up the red head and cradled him to his chest, walking over to the bed and laying him down, stretching out beside him and pulling him close to him.

Itachi stroked his nails gently against Gaara's sclap as he felt the man's body slowly relax, the sand nin slipping into a restful sleep.

'I Hope I can keep my promise to you, Gaara. I almost failed my brother...'

* * *

I know I wrote a filler chapter but the next one should be lots better. Reviews make me update faster! Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, I know it has been too long since I last updated. So, here is your new chapter. Please enjoy. *bows*

* * *

Gaara hummed sleepily and snuggled closer to his warm pillow, listening drowsily to the heart beating slowly within it. He rubbed his cheek against Itachi's warm smooth skin, letting his hand drift down the older male's side. Itachi blinked the sleep from his eyes as he felt Gaara's hand slide down over his hip, goose bumps trailing after in reaction.

He raised up slightly and smiled lazily at the red head as he blinked teal eyes up at Itachi. Gaara smirked and pushed Itachi back down, kissing the raven's pale neck just underneath his chin, slowly nibbling lower. He gently bit Itachi's shoulder then his collar bone, leaving slight red marks.

"Good morning, Itachi." Gaara purred as he flicked his tongue over said man's nipple, making Itachi gasp and arch his back in pleasure. His nipples were very sensitive and Gaara well knew it.

"Morning. Frisky mood, my dear red head?" Itachi purred back before pushing Gaara off and pinning him down to the mattress.

"Indeed, lover." Gaara grinned up at the pale man. Itachi smirked and kissed the side of Gaara's throat before biting down, sucking at the skin he held trapped between his teeth, making Gaara moan and shudder helplessly as he tried to lift his hands, wanting to touch the raven.

Itachi smirked again as he heard Gaara whimper, switching his pale wrists into one hand and trailing his now free hand down the Jinchuuriki's abdomen and wrapping his hand around his cock, squeezing it and slowly stroking it.

"P-please, Itachi. I need...I need..." Gaara trailed off and blushed brightly as he turned his head and caught sight of Sasuke standing shirtless in the doorway, Naruto leaning against the bedroom wall, also shirtless.

"What do you need, Gaara?" Itachi asked before biting the red head's earlobe and sucking on it. He had known the moment the other two were in the apartment and had been stalling for them.

"Yes, Gaara, what do you need? Have you missed us?" Sasuke purred as he walked to the edge of the bed and crawled on the right side.

"Has my little Tanuki missed us? Gaara, has it been a terribly long wait? Have we been neglecting your needs?" Naruto asked, crawling onto the bed on the opposite side of Sasuke.

Gaara blushed and tried to hide his face in Itachi's shoulder. Itachi smirked at his little brother and sat up on his knees before sitting on them, pulling Gaara into his lap with his back to his chest, leaving the front of him exposed to the other two as Itachi firmly held Gaara's wrists in his hands, content to feel the red head's soft bottom pressing against his shaft.

"I would say we have been awfully negligent in our care of our red head, Sasuke. How should we correct this, Naruto?" Itachi asked, pressing Gaara more firmly into his chest and spreading Gaara's legs farther open with his own. Naruto grinned and hissed the pale teen, his blue eyes clashing and meeting teal as he kissed the red head.

Gaara moaned and rocked against Itachi as his cock hardened further, standing rigidly away from his body and flushed a dark red with his long suppressed needs. Sasuke leaned down and licked the tip, his hair brushing softly down Naruto's abdomen as he did, making the blond shudder in response. Gaara whimpered into the lip lock that he and Naruto had going as Sasuke slowly sucked on his tip before deep throating him.

Naruto pushed his pants down enough for his cock to protrude over the waistband, letting Sasuke's silky hair stroke against him with every bob. Sasuke hummed and let a hand slide down Naruto's cock and gathered the copious amount of pre cum gathered on the yip and brought his hand to the puckered rosette of Gaara, rubbing the slick liquid over and around it before pushing a finger in slowly.

Gaara gasped and moaned, breaking the kiss with Naruto as he felt Sasuke's finger enter him. Itachi bit the side of his neck to distract him as Sasuke pressed a second finger inside him, scissoring them slowly to stretch him a bit before adding a third finger. Naruto slowly stroked a hand over Sasuke's bulge, massaging it and making the younger raven groan around Gaara's cock, making the red head let out a strangled curse as his shaft throbbed in warning.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out and Itachi replaced them with his cock, slowly pressing into the tight red head's rear as Sasuke continued to blow him. Gaara moaned loudly as he started to cum, his seed spilling in hard spurts, obliterating any would be pain from Itachi's intrusion into his tight entrance.

Naruto grinned and tugged down Sasuke's sleep pants, exposing his rear to his lustful gaze. He slowly slid his hand don his back until he reached the raven's bottom slowly spreading his toned cheeks and leaning forward, pressing his tongue against that rosy bud and licking it. Sasuke shuddered ion pleasure, his back arching under the sensations of Naruto's tongue and hand working him.

He almost whimpered when Naruto stopped, but held it back as he felt the blunt tip of Naruto's cock press into his hole. He tossed his head back in pleasure his eyes closing tightly, his mouth parting in pants as Naruto began to slowly pump[ into him before picking up speed.

Itachi moaned at the sight of his otouto being dominated by the tan blond. Itachi pounded into Gaara as he got closer, wrapping his hand firmly around the red head's hard shaft and pumping in time to his thrusts, his eyes never leaving the pair in front of him.

Gaara groaned and cried out his eye lids fluttering under the onslaught of pleasure. He watched Naruto fuck Sasuke, the pale raven moaning and crying out like a bitch in heat. He realized he was no better off as his cock pulsed and he screamed, cumming just as Sasuke's hot seed hit his shaft in his release having been close to the red head. Itachi used the added lube to increase his motions, moaning softly just as Naruto cried out, spilling himself inside Sasuke and Itachi groaned into Gaara's neck as he came. They all lay in a panting mess. Itachi barely stirred as he heard approaching foot steps.

"Aww, I missed the show.."

* * *

Leave me reviews. Je ne!


End file.
